memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Oban (comic)
| miniseries = | stardate = 4410.1 – 4412.9 | date = 2260s decade | editor = | artist = Michael J. Shelfer | letterer = | writer = Jim Alexander | penciller = | inker = | colorist = | anthology = Shinsei Shinsei | pages = 126-159 | cover = file:star Trek The Manga.jpg }}Oban is a Star Trek: The Original Series manga story from the 2006 anthology ‘’Shinsei Shinsei,’’ published by TokyoPop, written by Jim Alexander and drawn by Michael J. Sheifer. In the story, a peace envoy mission went disastrously awry. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 4410.1 : Our mission is to transport an animal from the planet Xanvia to the neighboring planet of Xoxxa. The two planets have only recently concluded a war, generations long, and as a gesture of peace, Xanvia's scientists, pioneers in genetic research, have re-created ''oban, a species made extinct on Xoxxa by the war. The Federation recognizes oban as a monumentally symbolic token of peace from one former sworn enemy to another. The has already made a visit to Xoxxa, which allowed me the unfortunate opportunity to see first-hand the terrible carnage and destruction by the war. The trail of burned-out space junk and ships we pass on our way from Xoxxa to Xanvia serves as a further reminder of the conflict. I must do all in my power to prevent such senseless slaughter from happening again. Beaming down to the planet's surface, my crew and I are acutely aware that we must demonstrate diplomacy and even-handedness at all times.'' At Xoxxa, Ambassador Ballal gave Kirk an offering called "The Weave." On Xanvia, McCoy gave the animal a clean bill of health. With emotions frayed from a weeks-delayed shore leave, the ship headed back to Xoxxa. ;Captain's log, supplemental : After concluding with the Xoxxan president, I decide finally to check this weave out for myself. Spock described the weave as a "screen containing empathically reactive microscopic spores which change color and shape. They form images and patterns that reflect the emotions of the person looking directly at it." Also, "the tiny creatures read basic subliminal effect direct from the brain." Meanwhile, two engineers who squabbled earlier became friendly and relaxed after visiting oban. Scotty explained that the creature "emits very subtle but relaxing pheromones when it purrs." Even Kirk said he felt better after seeing it. ;Captain's log, stardate 4412.9 : Approximately one Earth day from Xoxxa. I am happy to report no hostile incidents on board whatsoever. ''Oban has proved to be a surprisingly pleasant addition. Doctor McCoy has recommended that each of the crew spend ten minutes with the animal in order to relax. On a personal note, this captain hasn't felt quite so refreshed for some time. I doubt if any can resist the creature's charms.'' Among the crew visiting oban were friends Susan Anderson and Webb. Unnoticed, oban followed them when the two left to visit the weave. Webb explained that the weave reflected his feelings of unrequited love, but Anderson looked and saw strong anger. They turned to see oban become a large, frightening dragon-like creature. Spock's analysis was that the weave "triggered a violent shift in oban's metabolism." It killed four security men before being stopped by a force field. ;Captain's log, stardate 4416.2 : The force field is holding ''oban, but it is obvious that this is not the gift Xoxxa expects delivered. My commitment to maintain the peace dictates that I be economical with the truth. We need more time to investigate. This may not have been a calculated move by the Xanvians en mass, but perhaps the work of a small group or even one man determined to undermine the peace process.'' Stalling President Ballal, Kirk met Spock and Scotty in the briefing room. Spock deduced that the creature was a "sleeper biological weapon." A Xanvian warship approached and locked weapons on the Enterprise. Its Captain Marin inquired why oban hadn't yet been delivered. Meanwhile, the creature continued to grow. ;Captain's log, supplemental : The ''oban creature's rapid expansion poses too great a threat to the Enterprise. I'm ordering the transport of Oban onto the Xoxxan surface. It is my intention to hand over an incapacitated yet minimally wounded Oban. Once the deception is uncovered, it will be the one sum hope of salvaging peace. Meanwhile, an increasingly impatient Captain hails the Enterprise. Answered by Chekov, currently in operational command. I have every faith in my ensign as future captain material.'' Oban was beamed down, but could not be subdued even with continuous phaser fire. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Oban'' has decimated the landing party. The casualties of this encounter now approaches double figures.'' Kirk attached the weave to a phaser set on overload. Oban ate both. The phaser detonated and ignited gas within the creature, generating an enormous explosion of fireworks visible over the horizon. Back aboard the Enterprise, Kirk accused Marin of sabotaging the peace mission. The creature had killed eight members of the crew. Kirk said he would not fire on Marin's ship, to keep the peace. References Characters :Susan Anderson • • Ballal • Pavel Chekov • • • Kasan • James T. Kirk • • Leonard McCoy • Spock • Anthony Steele • Webb • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Starships and vehicles : • Xanvian warship Locations :Xanvia • Xoxxa Earth Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Xanvian • Xoxxan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :animal • force field • gene • lifeform • oban • space • spacecraft • star • star system • starship • transporter • universe • the weave Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief medical officer • commanding officer • doctor • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • officer • president • navigator • scientist • tactical officer Other references :boot • captain's log • captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) • clothing • day • diplomacy • economy • government • humanoid • landing party • log entry • minute • nation-state • pants • races and cultures • science • stardate • Starfleet casualties • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • technology • time • tunic • uniform • war • weapon Images File:Oban-cute2.jpg|The cute Oban File:Oban-weaving.jpg|The weaving gift File:Oban-Kasan.jpg|Ambassador Kasan of Xanvia File:Oban-Ballal.jpg|President Ballal of Xoxxa Connections category:tOS comics